


Out of the woods

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author playing games with 1D songs, Break Up, F/M, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, The Sophiam is minor, only mentionned, pregnant!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after a monumental mistake, Liam found out that Zayn was pregnant with his child. His friends kept the secret well hidden from him all along but the truth was finally revealed. </p><p>He was determined to make things right and get what was his. Zayn's heart and their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams and reality

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a two pages crack-fic but something along the way went wrong and this semi-beast gave birth to itself. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don’t have a beta but I did my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : 
> 
> MPREG meaning Zayn, a MAN, was pregnant at some point in the story. Don't like it ? Don't read !
> 
> M/M meaning HOMOSEXUAL relationship. SEX AND FEELINGS. Don't like it ? Please, go back and don't read.

 

**Out of the woods**

**OoO**

**_Every dream begins so sweetly_ **

**_Then it goes to hell, completely_ **

 

The same day Liam broke up with him, Zayn learned what could’ve been _something great_ for them but it was not anymore. It was the most amazing news for him and only him instead. Led by anger and pain he then took a life changing decision…No, scratch that. He did the world’s terrible thing to do. Read: the-dumb-idea-that-will-attract-trouble-like-bees-to-honey.

Or as Harry put it when he knew about it, _“Zayn that’s crazy!_ ” His voice usually husky and low went high pitched

Niall just chewed loudly on his strawberry donut, staring up and down at Zayn with his big blue eyes.

Well…Louis was Louis, meaning that he screamed at top of his lungs explaining why it was a crazy-mad-stupid-idea and then calm down enough to try and put a plan in place to minimize collaterals damages. Read: the media will feast on them but let’s keep our heads up and…and…

Again, Louis was losing it.

Zayn was strangely calm. He was Zen, relaxed, quiet, and composed. Yes, at that moment all the synonyms of the word calm could’ve been applied to him.

It was a dumb idea, of course! But it was _his_ dumb idea. So he was right where he wanted to be.   

Conclusion, Zayn was three weeks pregnant with Liam’s child and planned on not telling him.

The very same Liam who was going to get engaged to _you-know-who_ or _who-shall-not-be-named-in-my-presence-signed-Zayn_ , or just Sophia for you, people.

**OooO**

When Zayn left the group, Liam did the next logical thing to do. He broke up with him.

A nice and clean break up. Read: Zayn cried, yelled while Liam tried to explain himself. Or according to Zayn and the rest of the group (minus Niall), Liam was being the worst selfish prick-asshole-that-set-foot-on-earth.

Well, there was always two sides to a story. Liam at the moment had his fears and reasons that seemed enough for him but not enough for his boyfriend… _Ex-boyfriend_ , now.

Liam was just human. He had dreams and hopes. And Simon made it very clear that a twenty two years old gay singer, whose fandom was composed of mostly teenage girls, would never make it. And add to that; committed in a relationship with a former band member that they spent years denying.

So as Simon said: “For them, either you’re a liar or you’re a liar. Add to that the homophobic wave that will come after you. You don’t have a choice here, Liam. You’ll ruin everything you worked for… I will not support you on that. I never invest in a career that is vowed to go down and in the worst ways possible.

We’re talking harassments, threats, the front page of the magazine in a bad way and fans going crazy. Losing millions and you breaking the very same contract you signed to keep it secret.

It’s your call. Either you destroy everything or put an end to it once and for all”

And the end of Simon’s long monologue, Liam just left his office. Not saying a word but determined to do the right thing.

Unfortunately, the right thing was leaving Zayn for the sake of his career.

When the rest of the group heard about the break up through a crying and devastated Zayn, their reactions was sync. Disbelief, and a whispered ‘ _what the bloody hell?!_ ”

Harry and Louis tried to talk to Liam but they were confronted to a wall. He was stubborn as ever. His reasons seemed off, tinted with fear. And Louis like always lost his cool worsening the situation.

Niall just listened to him until Liam was out of breath, and words. Then he hugged the brunet who let himself go for the first time since the break up and cried. The blond wished him luck and “ _not regretting it in the end_ ”.

At the _end of the day_ , we’re only human. We all make mistakes, but the toughest one find the strength to admit it and try to make it right.

**OoO**

When Zayn’s family heard the news about the break up, they were shocked because they knew how the couple acted around each other. They knew that Liam was head over heels for Zayn, just like their Zayn was for Liam.

His sisters tried their best to comfort Zayn and guide him _through the dark_. His mother gave him a speech about first love, how it felt like forever but it was not, how he will fall in love again and forget everything. It seemed so impossible for the young man.

His father patted him awkwardly on the back and handed him a beer, his way of comforting. He let his wife handle the feelings talk.

They were understanding, comprehensive and stood by him.

When they heard about Liam getting engaged, Zayn’s family looked at him with pity and sadness for days until he broke and left for his own house, miles away.  

However, when they heard about Zayn’s pregnancy they went crazy with worry and incomprehension. The sadness and pity in their eyes was quickly replaced by an explosive mix of anger and disbelief.

It was the most awkward and life draining call Zayn made.

Telling your parents that you were pregnant with the child of your ex-boyfriend, and you’re intending to keep it, was a scary thing to do.

**OoO**

Zayn sighed for the millionth time that day. He was sitting at the table of his kitchen with a glace of milk in his hand. He was not aloud any alcohol to sooth his nerves and lately he had a weird craving for milk. So milk with honey was the new whiskey.

In front of him, on the deep red wooden table, was his phone. He couldn’t avoid it anymore, in a few months he was going to show and Liam would ask questions. And if he didn’t then, he would the day their baby would make the front page of some magazine. He would call Zayn asking for an explanation on why his child looked like him.

Zayn pictured it easily in his mind, an angry looking Liam asking for custody or worse.

He took the phone composing a number he learned by heart, at the second ring Liam picked up.

“Zayn?”

His voice was still husky and warm, surprised but happiness was clear in it. Like he couldn’t believe Zayn would call after what happened between them.

“We need to talk”

Zayn could hear Liam breath hitch at that. Nothing good came a “we need to talk”.

“Okay…”

The brunet put the phone on speaker, laying it down in front of him on the table.  He replayed his speech over and over in his head. He prepared himself and imagined every scenario possible. Going directly for it was the best solution, they didn’t have anything to talk about anymore.

“Liam, I am…”

“I am sorry Zee”

Liam interrupted him before he could go any further. Zayn was taken aback by his apology. He didn’t expect it. Then Liam was probably feeling guilty, thinking this was a call about Zayn trying to get him back, thought bitterly Zayn.

“I am sorry about the way I ended things between us, Zee. I am..”

His words shattered Zayn’s heart. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t call for an apology, he didn’t need it. It came too late and at the wrong time. Liam could have called earlier to apologize if he was really sorry. Zayn was lost in his own thoughts and didn’t hear the rest of Liam’s apology.

“Zayn, you’re with me?”

Liam was growing restless over the phone, he knew something was off. When the ID caller flashed on his phone, he didn’t believe it. He was planning to call for days but never had the courage to.  He was the reason Zayn was hurting, he vowed him to never to do it but in the end he broke his promise.

He wasn’t brave enough to face his ex-lover. He had too many things to say but the words were not quite right. And judging by the silence in the other end of the phone, he knew Zayn wasn’t even listening. He probably zoned out, a habit he had when he was thinking too much.

He wanted to tell him that he loved and still loves him but he had no right to do so. It wasn’t fair for Zayn. The brunet had the right to move on even though the thought of it made Liam mad.  The thought of another man touching Zayn made his skin crawl and his blood boil.

He didn’t any right to feel that way anymore, he ended everything after all.

The phone call grew more and more awkward. The tension was palpable even if they weren’t in the same room. In the background Zayn heard Liam’s fiancé calling, then Liam whispering. He didn’t hear everything he said, just a simple nickname that made his chest tight.

“It was a bad idea”

Just like that, he hung up. He couldn’t take anymore. Hearing Liam referring to her with the old nickname he used with Zayn was too much.   

Liam apparently moved on, if there was something to even move on in the begging for him.

**OoO**

“What did he say?”

Harry was holding his phone between his shoulder and head, trying to have a conversation with Zayn while cooking his dinner.

“I hung up right after I heard him Haz. I couldn’t do it, for him it’s like we never happened… I was gonna tell him I swear but… Haz, it hurts so much to know that he played me like that.”

Harry sighed, putting away the ingredients for his dinner. The situation was getting worse, he didn’t except that turn of event.

“I was excepting shouting and swearing…Not this”

He went to the living room taking his coat and motioning to Louis, who was sprawled on the couch, to follow him.

“We will be there in twenty, I will call Nialler too”

He heard Zayn groan, “You don’t have to”

“In twenty Zaynie”

He hung up going out followed closely by a curious Louis. 

**OoO**

The group was sitting in Zayn’s living room eating pizza while watching a movie, their way of comforting the brunet and showing him their support.

They had a very long and tiring conversation when they first arrived, which ended by swearing to protect Zayn if Liam tried anything and vowing to never tell him about the pregnancy.

Liam wouldn’t cause trouble to Zayn, but he went and broke up for the wrong reasons so all the bets were off for the boys.

**OoO**

Zayn was sprawled on his couch, hands rubbing lazily his yet flat belly. His thoughts were going miles per hour, thinking about a nursery, schools, and how his life changed in the two minutes that it took to the pregnancy test to show the positive result. He had to make appointments to the doctor and talk to his manager on how to handle the situation.

His mind was far away planning his life and his baby’s life. It was overwhelming how much things he had to think about, now he was going to be a father. Everything was about to change for the better, he hopefully thought.

His mother promised him that she will help and guide him through it all, assuring him that being a parent was something you learn every day and not in a one go from a book. Even the boys planned on babysitting often for him, they were already fighting for the godfather place. Zayn smiled at the memory. Louis went overboard already buying him baby stuff while Harry hired someone for the nursery. Niall was making a baby name list because his godson or goddaughter deserved the best. 

The doorbell startled him, he groaned because the person better have a good reason to disturb him. He prayed internally that it wasn’t his overly cheerful neighbors. They always asked for autographs and pictures for their granddaughters or children.

What he didn’t except was Ed Sheeran on his porch with two gorillas as bodyguards, and what he didn’t see coming was a smiling Ed on his couch while the gorillas stood on his porch guarding the door. He hoped that the paparazzi didn’t make it to his house.

And what he didn’t imagine, even in a million years, was a job offer and a contract from the musician.

“I am sorry I came without notice but I wanted to tell you personally…”

Zayn nodded waiting for his guest to continue.

A week later, Zayn signed with a new record house, and moved out from his old house. New job, new life, new begging. Even if it felt like running away, it still did him good.

The thought of Liam not knowing where he lived comforted him somehow, and his new house was a little out of the city in a private residence giving him the intimacy he needed for his pregnancy.

He intended to keep it secret until the very end.  Making front page of the tabloid wasn’t on the menu for him. He didn’t want to raise the suspicion of the public about who the father was.  When the time comes he would play the card of the mysterious one, being evasive or insinuate something to keep the media of the tracks.

And for Liam, he didn’t have a plan about him. He didn’t know if he would tell him someday or just hide forever.

But life had other plan for the brunet, secrets are always revealed. Life was funny like that. 

**TBC**


	2. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, a day earlier !

 

**Three things that cannot be hidden;**

**The sun, the moon and _the truth_**

Zayn was having what he could call a nice life. His job was nice, he retired from the spotlight preferring a quieter job as a songwriter/Producer. The money was good and the better part was his schedules. He had more than enough time to spend with his daughter, taking her to daycare and bringing her home every day. He even had time to cook dinner every night for the two of them, and sometimes play together.

Occasionally his parents would visit claiming that they never see their granddaughter often, so they would take her out for the day, giving him some well-deserved time for himself. Some “ _Zayn-time_ ” like Harry calls it every time he babysat for him with Louis. The innuendo never failed to make him laugh.

With time, he learned that Louis was the responsible one, and never to let Harry alone with his daughter if he wanted his walls free of painting.

Niall visited too when he could. Between touring around the world and his recording at the studio, his visits became less and less frequent but he always took time to Skype-call him at least once a week.

Louis worked with him as a songwriter, retiring too from the scene but for other reasons. While Zayn retired for his daughter, to better take care of her. He could not properly raise her if he was always on the road like Niall or attending some crazy party for his image.  Louis, instead, retired because he was tired of the attention and fame; he just wanted to make music without the craziness that came along with it sometimes. They had their fair share when they were still a boy band.

As to Harry, he still was a famous singer. His career lived the transition from One Direction to a solo artist better than the others. His agenda was full just like old times, but somehow his relationship with Louis never suffered from it. That was what Zayn always admired in them, they seemed to overcome easily every rough time that came toward them.

Zayn came home after a long day of working with a new group, his daughter was asleep in his arms. He opened the door carefully trying not to wake her, she was just like him. She always made a fuss if someone woke her up.

He laid her in her bed before going down to the kitchen to make dinner. Niall was supposed to come the next day. After weeks of not seeing him, Zayn really missed the blond. So he planned on preparing a good amount of food, he knew he wouldn’t have time for it tomorrow.

Half way through his preparation his phone rang, cursing he answered without checking the caller ID.

“Zee, I have some news”

“Haz? Isn’t supposed to be nighttime wherever the hell you’re this time?”

Zayn checked the clock next the fridge. He was sure that Harry was supposed to be asleep. Frowning he listened to Harry as he tried to catch his breath, he seemed edgy.

“What’s happening mate?  Something wrong with Louis?”

“No, don’t worry about that. It’s…”

Zayn wasn’t able to hear the end of his sentence, the line went dead. Harry cursed and threw his phone sending it right to the wall of his hotel room, it broke in pieces. He went to the hotel phone composing Zayn’s number but the line was busy.  He pictured the worst, feeling powerless because he was miles away from his friend.

An unknown number flashed on Zayn’s phone a few minutes later, he answered quickly thinking it was Harry. He was worried on what was happening with him.

“Hello Zayn”

Zayn’s heart skipped a beat. That was a voice he thought he would never hear again in his life. The caller waited for an answer. A few second that seemed an eternity for Zayn, he tried to remain calm even though the panic rushed through his veins.

“What can I do for you, Sophia?”   

Sophia chuckled amused. She always knew about Zayn and Liam relationship but she kept a blind eye, preferring to look the other way when Liam shared his bed. Her career needed the attention she was getting at the time because she was dating Liam Payne.

It surprised her more than the others when Liam proposed. She always thought that the brunet used her as a beard so when Liam went down on his knee she was shocked, to say the least.

Deep down she prepared herself for the day when the couple would come to her and confess a secret she already knew. Sophia was always friendly and careful with Zayn; she knew that the boy was head over heel for her boyfriend who she thought was too. But the day she said yes proved that she was wrong after all.

She was brought back from her memories by a little voice at the other end of the phone.  A yelled _daddy_ and Zayn whispering confirmed what she already knew, _again_.

“Straight to the point? No foreplay?”

“I know you didn’t call to chat”

“I guess you’re right” a heavy silence fell for a few second, it seemed to stretch forever. Zayn wondered what was with people calling him that day. First, a freaked–out Harry then a ghost from his past. Panic tore his stomach fearing the next words she will say. “Thought I’d tell you. He knows.”

 She hung up leaving him breathless and cold with fear. _He knows_ , two words that brought his world crashing down.   

His phone rang again, another unknown number flashed. He answered it with trembling hands.

“Liam?”

His voice was barely a whisper.  He held his daughter tighter against his chest. She was playing with his hair oblivious to her nervous father.

“Oh god! You know!”

Harry was pacing through his room, hand ruffling his hair in a nervous habit.

“Haz! He knows! How?!!”

 Zayn was totally out of his mind with worry, he went to the living room sitting on the sofa. He didn’t trust his legs to support him anymore. His daughter went for her toys leaving him alone. He watched her play, giggling with her Barbie. He couldn’t lose her without losing his mind too.

“I cannot lose her, Haz”

“Calm down Zayn, You’re _strong_ you’ll handle this. For now go to your parent’s house as soon as possible. Take with you only what’s important. As soon as possible Zayn means right bloody now! He is on his way to your house”

Zayn jolted up going straight to the front door peeking outside. Then he went upstairs to prepare their bags.

“How the hell did he discover it?!”

“I told him by mistake, I am so sorry Zayn! I just … I fucked up I know but please don’t hate me. He called me an hour ago asking questions. I called you right after but my battery died. How did you know?”

He went down stairs again picking up his daughter and headed to the garage for his car.

“A courtesy call from Sophia. And I don’t hate you Haz, He was bound to know sooner or later.”

“Sophia? Jesus Fuck! Just go to your parents’. When you get there call Louis, I didn’t have time to inform him. I will be there as soon as I can. Tell him I will call him when I get a new phone. We will figure it out”

“Haz, I…”

His voice died as soon he opened the door revealing Liam hand hanging in the air about to knock. Zayn let his bags drop to the floor, hugging his daughter closer and taking a step back.

“Going somewhere, babe?”

His daughter giggled saying something about his father not being a baby. Liam stood on his porch in a tailored black suit that fitted him perfectly, handsome just like Zayn remembered him. 

“Li…”

The nickname slipped like an old habit hard to shake. Zayn heart was beating rabbit-fast. He could hear Harry over the phone asking what was happening, but he couldn’t bring himself to move or just tear his eyes from Liam’s. The brunet took it from his shaking hand talking to harry before hanging up on him midsentence.

“I think I am gonna handle it from here, _Haz_ ”

**OoO**

**Three years has gone so fast,  
I really thought the pain would pass,**

Zayn took his daughter to her room instructing her to stay there no matter what. The little girl seemed frightened, she never saw her daddy so nervous before. She went to play with her toys waiting for him. Once his daughter in her room hidden away from Liam’s reach, Zayn headed down to face his ex-lover. 

The singer was waiting for him in the living room. He was looking around examining the numerous pictures in the room, and eyeing disapprovingly the handful toys sprawled at his feet. He looked like a fish out of the water there, in Zayn’s living room with his expensive suit, and his wedding ring glowing silently under the light.    

Zayn took a deep breath and entered the room facing Liam for the first time in three long years.  

Liam there in his house was a vision he always had but in a totally different context. A fantasy where Liam would have been his husband instead of Sophia’s, and the missing part for his family.

As soon as the singer laid his eyes on Zayn his posture changed, going from curious to furious.

“When were you planning on telling me? Or were you going to tell me at all?!”

His voice was calm, keeping it down for the kid’s sake upstairs. But his gaze was hard and glacial making Zayn shudder under it.

“The day I called you, I was going to tell you..”

“What?! That was three bloody years ago! Why didn’t you do it? Why did you keep my child from me?”

Liam starred at him in disbelief, betrayal, and anger. The emotions clearly fighting for dominance in his eyes.  He took a few steps forward while talking invading Zayn’s personal space; he was too close for the brunet’s sake. He could feel his hot breath on his cheeks, and noticed that now Liam was taller than him.

His chocolate eyes was scanning the face of the shorter man, looking for something he didn’t exactly know what. 

“Not your child, Liam. She is mine! I carried her for nine months, gave birth and raised her. While you were what? Living the dream life you always wanted, and getting fucking married! You dumped us the very day Simon gave you his little speech about gay singers and show business! Yeah, I know about that!… You dumped us and never looked back! So now get the hell out of my house before I call the cops on your sorry ass”

Zayn was breathless at the end. He didn’t even know he held so much anger in him. The moment Liam spoke, he felt like his blood went on fire. The words poured through his mouth without even realizing.  Anger speared like venom making him bitter and ruthless.

“Dumped us? What the fuck Zayn?! I didn’t even know about her! You didn’t give me a choice, you took her from me!”

“So what now? You would have played the perfect daddy and admitted to the world that she is your daughter? You would have admitted that you fucked me and knocked me up? Me? A man? The very thing you dumped me for?”

The two men faced each other like gladiators in an arena. Tension and rage worsening the situation.

“If I knew, I would never let you go through all of that alone! I would have thought of something, been there for her…” The _You_ went unspoken but heavily implied.

“I didn’t know a shit, Liam!  All I knew was that you dumped me for your career and got married while you promised me that someday it will be me instead of her. You left me, heartbroken and miserable. If it wasn’t for the boys, I don’t know what fucked up thing I would have done!”

Liam was taken aback by Zayn’s declaration. He knew that he hurt the young man but hearing it from him awakened feelings that he thought were long gone. Guilt was one of them, the strongest one. It tore his insides, making him almost vomit.

“The boys? They all knew and no one saw fit to inform me?”

He took a step back going to sit on the sofa, almost forgetting where he was and why he was there. He took his head between his hands, trying to process all the news that poured down on him like rain in the middle of the summer. Pouring hard, fast and asphyxiating the atmosphere.  His anger faded letting a rush of guilt and something unknown replace it.

“I know I was an asshole to you, Zayn. There wasn’t a day that passed without me thinking about you and wanting to apologize. I wanted to come and beg on my knees for your forgiveness. When I learned you moved out without me knowing, I thought I would go insane… Because you disappeared from my life, all of sudden it felt too real…I guess all I want to say is I am really sorry”

Zayn fell on the sofa in front of him; he lost his words after Liam heartfelt apology. Even his anger evaporated like ice in the sun. He felt empty, tired and in the edge of crying.

“The boys didn’t tell you because I warned them not to. They were and still are against it. Niall for some mysterious reason always defended you somehow. ”

Zayn’s voice was barely a whisper, he didn’t know from where the urge to explain himself came. Seeing Liam vulnerable and weak in front of him made all his resolves of making him pay melt away. He never knew that part of his ex-lover, the broken one. He seemed so genuine that it almost hurt.

“I guess I deserve that after what I did, but Zayn please don’t take her away from me.”

Liam was looking at him with pain and hope, his eyes pleading. He knew he couldn’t keep being bitter to him no matter how much he tried. Liam was and still is his weakness. When it came to him, he completely had _no control._

“I am not going to lie; your apology came too late for me. I don’t think I can trust again, and I certainly cannot let you _drag me down_ again. But you’re right, I didn’t give you the choice back then. Our daughter deserves to know who her parents are. Who told you about her by the way?”

“I was at a charity gala with Sophia when one of her friends was talking about you, she was kinda bragging that her sister’s son goes to the samedaycare as Zayn’s Malik daughter. So I asked her about it and how old the girl is... Then it clicked somehow, I called Harry right away thanking god he didn’t change his number. I just told him I knew about your daughter and big mistake from him he assumed I already knew she was mine…Then it wasn’t that hard to get your address, you’re a celebrity…The next thing I drove like a madman to your house…”

Zayn was about to speak when they heard little footsteps in the stairs. Zayn stood going to his daughter, taking her in his arms. Liam followed him closely behind, he looked in amazement to his daughter.  He was totally lost, the only thought that came to his mind was that she had his eyes and Zayn’s beautiful tan skin.

“ _Hey angel_ , there’s someone I want to present you”

Zayn’s careful voice startled Liam, he was too far gone examining the child. She was wearing a beautiful _little black dress_ with white _clouds_ on it, smiling _happily_ to her dad and oblivious to the argument that went on before. For him, she was _perfect_.

“ _Right now_?” mouthed Liam insure of Zayn’s statement. The brunet just nodded smiling at the girl.

“This is _Diana Olivia_ Malik.”

The shorter man turned letting Liam face their daughter. She seemed shy, hiding in her father’s neck.

“Hi…”

The doorbell rang franticly shattering the moment. Zayn went to the door unlocking it before a freaked out Louis rushed through it. His eyes went wide when he saw Liam in the hall.

“What the hell?”

He made a pained noise when Zayn pinched him, indicating that he was holding his daughter.

“I will go prepare something to eat for Olivia, please don’t kill each other”

Zayn headed directly to the kitchen relieved that Louis came. He purposefully gave the two men a little time alone, he knew that they wouldn’t be able to talk freely with his daughter next to them. And deep inside he needed to get away too.

After all what happened his feeling were a mess, and he didn’t know anymore what to do.  He couldn’t allow Liam in his life so easily; he didn’t trust him at all. He sighed putting down his daughter. He would have to wait and give Liam time, actions were always _better than words_. So he would at least give the man a chance to prove himself for the sake of his daughter.

And when Zayn will see fit he will introduce Liam to Olivia as her father. He had to earn it. For the time being he will be Zayn’s old friend. _Little white lies_ never hurt anyone.

For now, he just hoped that Liam would leave soon so that he could talk to Louis.

A few minutes later, Louis came and found him still feeding his daughter.  The older man seemed calmer.

“ _You and I_ need to talk.”   

Liam left the house after a colorful talk with Louis; he passed briefly by the kitchen handing his contact information to Zayn. He was determined to make it up to Zayn and be in his daughter’s life _one way or another_.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment please !


	3. Down memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

**_Once upon a time, four words ago…_ **

 

«  _We need to talk_  »

Four words that changed Zayn’s life for the worst.

At that time at least he thought it was for the worst. First love and all, he thought losing Liam was the worst/horrible thing that happened to him.

Put aside the homophobic and islamophobic comments of people, put aside losing friends due to fame, put aside _everything_. At that moment when Liam sent those four little words, Zayn thought it was the worst that could happen to him.

He was wrong.

Yes, Liam did leave him, got engaged and forgot that he ever existed judging by the interviews and magazine’s covers. But the worst part was yet to come.

The hardest words to hear were not “ _We need to talk_ ” anymore, they were a simple question asked by a sobbing little girl.

_Where is my mommy, Daddy?_

Try to explain to a little innocent girl what reality was, you would be helpless. Zayn learned with time that Liam leaving him was nothing compared to his daughter crying looking for answers.

So the worst part for him was when Olivia asked questions he didn’t know the answers to. He didn’t know how to explain the reasons behind Liam’s absence. 

Zayn sighed leaning against the bay window of his kitchen. Memories he thought had faded away began to resurge in his mind making him breathless by the intensity of them.

It was almost midnight and he still didn’t feel the need to sleep. It was going to be one of those nights from three years ago, he thought tired. One of those nights when ghosts from his past would come and hunt him down.

He took a sip from his mug feeling the pleasant warmth of the tea spread through him. It was the middle of the summer but still the rain was pouring hard outside. It suffocated the atmosphere making the air hard to breath but it brought with it the agreeable wet earthy scent and too many memories.

+

“Hey babe, I got your text what’s wrong?”

Liam was sitting on the sofa in the hotel room they were in for the night. His shoulders were hunched and had a grave expression on his usually smiling face. Zayn sat on the coffee table in front of him looking instantly worried by Liam gloomy aura.

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

He cupped Liam’s cheeks in his hands forcing him to meet his eyes. The young lad was doing his best to avoid his gaze which worried him even more.

“We need to talk” Said Liam quietly after a while his voice wavering a little bit.

Zayn let go of his face going to hold his hands instead. He had a growing sick feeling in his guts. He waited a little longer for Liam to talk but nothing. The brunet seemed lost and tears were glowing in the corners of his eyes.

“Li… Please talk to me”

For a while Zayn wished he didn’t pronounce that sentence, maybe Liam wouldn’t have broken up with him. Maybe …

“I can’t do this anymore” He twisted his hands from Zayn’s grip waving with one between them. “I just can’t go on like this…”

He finally looked at Zayn who was confused and didn’t appear to understand. Liam whined painfully, of course he wouldn’t understand, he thought bitter. The idea of breaking up would never cross his mind, he blindly trusted him.

“Li? I know it’s hard with Sophia and all but we will get through it, I know. Just a little longer and we will have all what we dream about.” Zayn smiled oblivious to Liam internal struggle, he leaned in kissing him softly. “Remember? The big house and the dozen of children?... I have news by the way, one to cheer you up from this gloomy state.” 

Liam stood up putting as much as he could distance between them. Zayn tried to follow him but his lover put a hand on his chest keeping him away. He was still smiling clearly happy, his eyes shining with something Liam didn’t see there before.

“I need to tell you something, Zayn”

Zayn tilted his head to the side waiting for him to continue. He was trying his best to cheer up his lover but Liam was out of reach literally and figuratively. He was there in the room yet so far.

“Me too, I need to tell you something, Liam. I hope it will bring you out of your broodiness.”

Liam passed a hand through his quiff ruffling his hair in every direction. He was supposed to do it nice and clean, talk and run away from there but Zayn was making it hard. He was oblivious and tried to comfort him. Liam’s heart tightened at the thought, he was trying to break up with him while Zayn looked genuinely worried about him.

“We will say it at the same time then. Tell me what’s wrong and I will tell you my big news”

Zayn took a deep breath, he didn’t know how to break the big news to his lover. He didn’t know how to say “ _I think I am pregnant_ ” to a man he was having a secret relationship with. Pregnancy was a big deal and would ruin the secret side of their affair. He was exited and yet scared.

He was excited to have a baby with the love of his life, starting the family they always talked about. In the same time, he was scared because of the so many contracts they signed to keep everything discreet. He left the band but the legal obligation still remained. And in the eyes of the public Liam had a very female girlfriend to not raise anymore suspicions.

Above all, he didn’t know what Liam’s reaction would be. They discussed having a family many times and the fact that he was a carrier helped their fantasies, but between fantasizing and reality there was a huge difference.

“I am breaking up with you”

Five words that shattered Zayn’s world…

He was looking at Liam with wide confused eyes. He took a step forward trying his best to breathe evenly. He didn’t even realize he stopped breathing in the first place.

_In_

_Out_

_In_

“What?!”

He screamed unintentionally, heart-beat picking up dangerously.  He surely didn’t hear well because Liam would never say what he thought he said.

“I can’t anymore Zayn, I…”

Zayn almost fell on the sofa next to him, his legs couldn’t hold him anymore. Did the world just stop turning? For him the answer was yes. His day went from amazing to hell in a heart-beat. The world was crashing down around him or was it him breaking everything in the room?

“Zayn stop it!!”

Liam voice resonated hard and loud in his head but he seemed far away. A panic attack, he was having a fucking panic attack while he was supposed to tell Liam about his potential pregnancy. The brunet fell down on his knees hitting the floor with a painful bang. This was not how it supposed to go.

“Zayn please, let me..” Zayn looked at him though his tears, he actually mumbled his last thought out loud. Yeah, it was not supposed to go down like that.     

“Why?” he shocked the question fearing the answer. He tried to focus on Liam’s words but it was hard.  Pain was overcoming everything else.

“Zayn, I can’t. I am sorry. With everything that’s going on I can’t. Long distance relationship never works and I can’t come out to the world now… I would lose everything.”

“You would lose everything?” The brunet parroted back looking in horror at Liam, his words were worse than knifes. They hurt him so bad that he couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Yeah… Being bi or gay, I mean …”

Zayn laughed breathlessly interrupting Liam midsentence. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Hear that Liam?” The brunet looked at him tears rushing down his face but smiling painfully. It didn’t reach his eyes, those were chaotic. Liam kneeled before him wiping the tears with his sleeves. He looked at Zayn with guilt rushing through his veins like razors.

“Hear what Zee?”

“The sound of my heart breaking **(*)** , _leeyuum_ ”

He pushed Liam away from him standing up as best as he could. His hand went instinctively to his stomach, he was supposed to ask him to come to the doctor with him to confirm or not the pregnancy. It was supposed to be something great for them but not anymore. It was great, only for him now.

He reeled to the door where he knew his bodyguards were waiting for him. His hand went to the doorknob with the painful realization that Liam wasn’t even trying to hold him back.  

“You were my everything, Li”

With that last bittersweet whisper he left the room. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he heard Liam’s agonizing cry when the realization of what the words meant hit him.

“ _You’re my everything_ ”

Zayn was startled by a flash of lighting. The memory was a long time ago but still felt like yesterday. The pain faded away with time. Time heals everything for sure but Liam’s words still stung. 

**++**

It was the middle of the night when Zayn heard a soft knocking on the door. He was in the living room working on a song, he put his laptop aside going to answer. He knew only one person with no sense of time that would come at what-the-hell-O’clock.

“Hi” Harry was holding his suitcase with one hand scratching his neck awkwardly with the other. He smiled apologetically waiting for the brunet to let him in.

“I presume Lou doesn’t know you’re back..” mumbled Zayn, he stepped aside letting his friend in with a wave of a hand.

“Yeah…  I came as soon as I could. So what happened? No one updated me yet”

Harry sat nervously on the sofa putting Zayn’s numerous paperwork on the coffee table in front of him. The brunet came back from the kitchen and handed his late guest a fluffy towel and a cup of tea.  He was dripping wet on his carpet and white couch from the rain outside. It didn’t seem to lessen any time soon.

“Please drop the kicked puppy eyes, Haz. I already told ya that I ain’t blaming you”

Zayn sat next to him eyeing him tiredly. He had a rough evening at work and everything went to hell when he thought he would finally relax at home. His confrontation with Liam made him sigh again attracting Harry’s curious gaze under the towel. He ruffled his curls putting them back in place waiting for Zayn to finally talk.

“Louis came earlier. He saw Liam, they sort of fought-talked or whatever. All I know is that Lou is more suspicious now and Liam…he…”

Zayn felt silent looking straight in front of him. He didn’t avoid Harry’s eyes, he was just lost in his thoughts and past since Louis’ departure. He put his head in hands massaging roughly his face. Harry was looking at him quietly waiting for him to find his words or cry, or just do something.

“We talked…”He breathed finally meeting his friend worried gaze. “I didn’t know that I was so angry with him before, I thought I forgot but when he started blaming me I just exploded on him… And then the fucker apologized and seemed so genuine, he took me aback. I didn’t expect it, he seemed so sincere, Hazz. He looked like a lost kicked puppy. Just like old times…Just like…”

Harry pressed closer to him hugging him. Zayn put his head in his neck, his friend’s curls tickling his nose. He tried to breath despite the knot in his throat. Harry rubbed his back slowly up and down. It threw him years ago when Harry did the same thing when Liam left.

He finally broke crying silently just like that fateful night, in the arms of his friend because of Liam.

“ He seemed just like that day, Hazz. He is even more beautiful… When I saw him…Oh god…I thought I forgot, moved on even but it took him standing in my living room to reap my heart all over again”

Harry tightened his hug rocking them back and forth. He didn’t expect to find Zayn in that state of distress. He knew that the meeting would be rough on them but not like the break up was just a minute ago. But then again Zayn never moved on properly, he never grieved their relationship. Olivia kept him from moving forward sometimes, a painful reminder of Liam.

The way she smiled or acted reminded them of Liam way too many times. He was there with them through her. 

“Take your time, Zee…” He kissed the brunet’s hair just like he used to do with his goddaughter when she threw tantrum or was upset.

“I wanted to hurt him so bad but when I saw him so vulnerable and begging me to let him see ‘Liv. I couldn’t Hazz, he hurt me so bad but I couldn’t take that from my daughter. Please tell me I am not wrong”

“Hurting him is not the answer. It won’t make the pain go away, it would only worsen it. Revenge is never the answer, and I know what Lou must have said but don’t listen to him. You’re not resentful like him. He has his own way of dealing with things but you always were the kind one, Zee.”

He cupped the brunet cheeks in his hands wiping his tears. He looked so lost and yet determined to do the right thing, it amazed Harry somehow. Despite what the fans thought, Zayn was always the kindest one in the band. The bad boy image was imposed on him by the management when they were still a boy band, just like they imposed on them all their character.

Niall was not a sunny Irish like they made him look, he had flaws that tarnished the innocent and naïve reputation. He was a little bit selfish and a playboy that broke more hearts than Harry, who was supposed to be the heartbreaker. And Louis was not all smile and hugs, he was rancorous, mean and never let someone in easily. Yet all of them went along quiet well.

Zayn always had his heart on his sleeve, he fell hard and fast for Liam. They were good together and for each other. Liam was possessive while Zayn was all submissive and pliant with him. It stunned all of them how good they went along, their flaws and qualities completing each other and making them the perfect duo. One was cold and careful while the other was too naïve and had his head up in the clouds. Liam always anchored Zayn in his fantasies while the brunet melted his cold façade.

They were complete opposite but still made it work just like Harry and Louis. The boys were in real the total opposite of what the management forced them to look like all those years ago. That was why Zayn wanted to leave in the first place, he couldn’t be himself anymore. They chose for them even their words and the way they would talk or the time they had to smile.

“You can’t make him go away just because he hurt you in the past, it’s not fair for you daughter Zee. She has the right to know her father and where she came from.”

Zayn nodded trying to regain an even breathing. It was the first time since the awful evening he finally relaxed.

“It’s his right to see her and be a father to her. If he is not a good one then it another problem that we all will deal with. You’re not alone and never was”

The brunet sniffed retracting from Harry’s death grip hug. He smiled softly finally able to breathe without a knot compressing his heart and throat.

“Can you sleep with me? I feel exhausted all of sudden” Zayn yawned taking Harry’s hand and headed for the stairs.

“That’s what friends are for! I thought you never ask, I am tired too.”

They climbed quickly the stairs checking briefly on the sleeping little girl. She seemed so innocent making Zayn smile. He tugged her in, careful not to wake her.

“She looks more and more like him…” Whispered Harry, he was leaning against the doorframe looking at them smiling.

“yeah..” Answered back Zayn as he left the room going with harry to his.

When they were finally under the sheets falling slowly asleep, Zayn heard Harry talking softly while he stroked his hair. “You made the right decision, Zee” The brunet smiled pressing closer to his friend and put his head in the crook of his neck. 

**TBC**

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) I love the diva in you, Zee !! What ? I wrote that I know but it surprised me as well !


	4. Into the woods !

**OoO**

**Now you're gone,**  
Now that it's over,  
There's nothing else I want.  
What have I done?  
Looks like I was wrong.

A few days later Zayn was in a café waiting for Liam. He never thought that he would find himself in that situation again, nervous and waiting for his Ex just like on their first date.

He signed asking the waitress for a refill. Lately, he signed and thought too much despite that the boys helped him clear a little bit his clouded mind.

“Hey…”

Liam stood in front of him looking out of place in his yet another expensive suit and bodyguards. He didn’t see him come in, he was too distracted by the cacophony of his thoughts. He called him and agreed on a meeting the day after Liam’s dramatic re-entry in his life, he wanted them to talk and set boundaries.  He couldn’t let his ex-lover in his daughter life without discussing beforehand every point that seemed important to him.

“Good morning, Liam”

“You’re so formal. I feel like I am in a job interview” Joked Liam as he took the seat in front of him.

“It’s not for a job, but it’s still an interview nonetheless. I have to know that you completely understand what letting ‘Liv in your life means for you”

Liam nodded about to speak when the waitress came to them smiling shyly. She handed Liam the menu looking at him with wide shining eyes.

“Mister Payne, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am a big fan of yours...”

“Thank you. I will have a cappuccino, please”

The singer smiled apologetically to Zayn, dismissing gently the woman. “I am sorry about that, but please carry on.”

+

A few minutes later the couple was still talking, Liam growing restless and annoyed. He didn’t really approve Zayn’s conditions but he couldn’t say much without losing the opportunity.

“I want her to know that I am her father, Zayn”

“Not for now Liam! I have to trust you first. What if you decide to ditch us again? I don’t want her to live that. The day I will see fit I will tell her, not before! ”

Saying that Liam was frustrated was the understatement of the century.  Zayn was stubborn but deep inside he knew exactly why he was acting that way toward him. He hurt and left him for all the wrong reasons when he promised not to. He was scared that Liam would do a performance repeat and hurt his little girl.

“And I want you to keep her far away from the media. I did my best to and I don’t want you to ruin that. You know better than anyone how ruthless and harsh they’re and I don’t my little girl to confront that”

Zayn was determined just like he was when he talked about contract with singers. He tried to be as objective as possible and give the best to his daughter. He couldn’t afford to let Liam hurt her like he did to him. It was a one ticket in without the out.

Introducing Liam to her as her father was too much of a big step. Her life would change forever. The singer had to really earn it, and even Zayn wasn’t ready to let Liam in yet. He was trying to postpone it as much as possible.

“I will agree to whatever you want, Zayn. Just give me a chance”

Zayn arched his eyebrow, Liam was too submissive. He never saw that side before. When they were together he was of course romantic and kind with him but he always was in control. In bed, he fought for dominance and was pleased only when Zayn submitted completely so having him so compliant was new.

He quickly took advantage of it while it lasted, he was only human after all.

“One last thing, I don’t want ‘liv around your wife or someone else. It will be only you for the time being. Take it or leave it.”

The brunet stood about to leave not giving Liam a chance to protest when he heard Liam voice almost whispering.

“Whatever it takes, love”

Zayn went for the door pretending that he didn’t hear the last few words. Except, he did.  His heart was beating too fast and his hand shaking just like the first time Liam confessed to him. The nickname held too much memories and meaning.

It took Zayn back to the happy moments he shared with the singer. To the lazy mornings shared in bed with tangled legs and stolen kisses. He could almost taste Liam’s lips on his again, feel his hurried and impatient touch. His ears heard the ghost sounds of groans and sweet nothings whispered like secrets.

After the meeting he went straight to work welcoming the distraction. Liam was too much on his mind for his own good. He invaded his thoughts and needs since he saw him standing in his house, his safe haven.  

His phone rang signaling an incoming message.

“ _It was good to see you again, Zee. Tell me when you’re ready for me to come around and see Olivia. Miss u, Zee._

 __ L_ ”

Zayn groaned shaking his head. He didn’t know what game Liam was playing and he didn’t want any part of it. First, the nickname and now the text. He took his phone typing furiously before hitting send. He bit his lips waiting nervously for the answer.

“ _I will text you. Bye LIAM._ ”

“ _See you soon, Zee_ ”

The brunet locked his phone putting it away. Liam was frustrating him and invading his mind way too much for his own good.  

 

**OoO**

**oOo**

**_You made a fool out of you,_ **

**_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_ **

**_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_ **

****

Days later after a few exchanged texts, Liam was standing again on Zayn’s porch. He rang the doorbell waiting for the brunet to let him in. He looked at the strawberry pie in his hands. Zayn told him that it was his daughter favorite, He hoped she would like it and in the process like him too. It was some kind of bribery as Zayn described it over a text with an amused undertone.

It was their first meeting, he just prayed for it to go well.

Since the day he knew about her he had that the poisonous hope that it was somehow life giving him another chance with Zayn, to make up for his past mistakes and maybe get him back.

Life with Sophia was good; as good as it can be with a best friend. They grew closer with time but his feelings never turned into love, they always were about friendship. He loved her, but not the kind of love he felt and still feels for Zayn.

With Zayn, he felt like his skin was on fire, a simple gaze or smile from him left him breathless. The day he broke-up with him was the worst day of his life. Regrets and guilt spread through his chest making his eyes water.

He regretted the decision every day for three years. And every day he tried his best to forget about his ex-lover, but it was hard when the brunet kept sneaking in his mind at any given hour of the day. He cherished the memories of them religiously.

Because of his decision he lost his friends, they preferred to side with Zayn. He didn’t blame them; their friend needed them more than him. And with his daughter, he understood better their choice.

Liam busied himself with his career, recording or touring every time he could. Within three years he became an international singer and a model for many famous brands.

Along the way, he got married with Sophia. A very mediatic wedding, showing him as a good husband, attentive and romantic. The public loved it, so had Sophia. She enjoyed the attention as much. He suspected for a long time that she wasn’t in love either. She always agreed with him easily when it was about publicity and never complained when he didn’t make it to a date.

In those moments, she would just smile and assure him that everything was fine. They always understood each other well on that subject. Their career always came first. So when the children subject dropped from their parents, they agreed on waiting without even discussing it further.

As the years went, they became more partners than anything else. They still had sex but it was more about relief. There wasn’t stolen moment like he used to have with Zayn. There was no giggling in the middle of the night, no plan of having a big family, no impatience to see each other. Their complicity was limited to business.

He liked it, he had more time for himself and his career but everything went to hell the day he knew about Olivia. He drove straight to Zayn’s home thinking all about what he would say. His anger about keeping his daughter away from him, the selfish relief to know that Zayn was still single and the vicious hope that maybe Zayn still loved him.

So when he stood there on his porch looking at his ex who was heavy with bags and a little girl hanging around his neck, his heart sank. He was running away again. The anger flood through his veins, ugly thoughts becoming louder and louder in his head. Zayn was running away from him and by the looks of it he was scared to see Liam. His whiskey eyes went wide and mouth hanging midsentence.

He was more handsome than in his memories. His hairs were longer, his body still svelte and frail. And for his lips, they were still full and plump screaming for Liam to kiss them. It was when the brunet tightened his grip on the little girl that Liam finally tore his eyes from him to look at the kid. She was a spit copy of him with a tanner skin, she looked at him giggling about something he didn’t even realize saying.

Back to the present, Liam was brought from his thoughts by Zayn. Just like in the memory, he stood there with his daughter in his arms but this time he was smiling, saying something to the girl who turned to Liam waving her little hand.

“Hi mister”

She hid in her father’s neck, looking at Liam shyly. The singer smiled waving back.

“Hi, you can call me Liam”

After a brief introduction, Zayn let him in taking him to kitchen where the dinner was served.

“I hope you like spaghetti, she didn’t want anything else”

Liam took a seat in front of Zayn with their daughter next to them. It was like they always dreamed of when they were still together. A happy family with a child giggling and describing her day with big gestures and laughter. She kind of reminded him of Louis, he always was so passionate while talking about anything. He sure influenced her a little.

He watched Zayn feeding her carefully, he was smiling trying to keep her still. Liam felt his chest tighten, it was what he always wanted. The traitorous word of Niall words came banging in his head.

 “ _Don’t regret it in the end_ ”

 It was too late for that…

Zayn was there in front of him with their beautiful daughter in a house that felt like home. He was determined to do anything to have them back.

+

It went on like that for weeks, Liam meeting them for dinner or just going out to the park. He would spend time with his daughter, getting to know her better and trying to build something new with Zayn.  He tried his best and was confident enough to say that the brunet was letting him in slowly.

They felt more and more like family to him.  Everything was going perfectly fine until it wasn’t.

It was one of those nights when they would have dinner and watch some movie together. But when Liam arrived to Zayn’s home he found Louis and Harry there.

It wasn’t unusual for the boys to be with Zayn. He met them before and after a heavy talk, he could say that now they all were on good terms somehow or at least civil. Except for Louis who was still a little spiteful and didn’t believe him at all, the man was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Hey man!”

Harry gave him a hug letting him in while Louis just nodded to him. The singer smiled catching the little girl that came running to see Uncle Liam. He spoiled her for the next past weeks trying to compensate for the lost time. Three years was a long period, and he planned to shower his daughter and her father with love.

Liam looked around searching for Zayn. He hugged the girl closer to him watching as she played with his necklace.

“Where is Zayn?”

“He is upstairs preparing himself. He has a date tonight.”

Louis looked smug eyeing Liam up and down. It was a clear challenge to say something. Harry coughed nervously next to him trying to dissipate the tension.

“Yeah, it’s only you and me tonight, mate. Like old times! Those two are going out”

Harry ruffled his hair smiling awkwardly. Zayn finally came down looking stunning. He wore a black skinny jean that hugged his ass perfectly with a white V shirt. His tattoos were showing under the thin layer asking to be licked and worshiped. At least that’s what Liam thought.

“Sorry for not warning you, Li. Haz will keep you, both, company tonight”

He took his daughter from Liam kissing her before instructing her to be good and not do everything her Uncle Hazza says. Like painting on the walls…

“It was one time Zee!!” Cried indignantly the taller man

“Yeah, and that time when you let her paint on you and almost got the drawing tattooed..”

Louis laughed hugging the man. Zayn watched them laughing softly too while Liam smiled regretting that he didn’t share the memory with them. Zayn handed Harry his daughter going for his leather jacket.

“It was a piece of art! She is going to be famous someday, she is my goddaughter after all! Right “Liv? Tell them!”

Harry pinched the rosy cheek of his goddaughter laughing as she tried to move away. He began to plant kisses all over her face making big blowing sounds. Liam just stood there awkward to the scene, he was away so long that he was a stranger to them now. They had all those memories together, without him.

“Yeah right babe. Time to go now…”

Harry leaned kissing Louis. Just like that Zayn and Louis left for the night with Zayn looking apologetically to Liam.

“Mate, if you stare any harder at his ass he will catch fire!” Joked Harry as closed the door, looking at Liam amused.

“It’s a bad word!! You’ve to put a dollar in the swear jar!”

The little girl wriggled in his arms, as soon as he put her down she ran to the kitchen to bring him the said jar.  

“Bloody hell! Zayn will ruin me with that damn jar! The way it’s going I will pay for all her college tuition before she even will be five!”

Liam laughed putting an arm around the young man. No matter how much time have passed Harry was still the same old harry he knew years ago.

“You discovered Zayn’s secret. He has to kill you now…”

The night went better than he expected. Harry was talking and joking with Liam like the three years gap never happened. They played with girl and fed her. Liam never laughed so hard, Harry was more malicious that the little girl.

Despite the fun, Liam mind was still with Zayn and the mysterious date. He couldn’t ask questions without raising the suspicions of his friend. For them he was still married, and he didn’t want to endorse the cheater role in their eyes. He had to talk with Sophia first and take care of everything before making a move. He owned to her some respect and explanation first, she always was faithful to him even if she knew that his heart would never be hers.

In their eyes he was happily married and that was it. The boys carefully avoid talking about Sophia, and were extra cautious around Zayn. They all pretended not to see the big giant elephant in the room.  

**TBC**


	5. A journey in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy to know that you enjoyed the story. The feedback really kept me going. THANK YOU, GUYS! 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL ! <3

_Run away with me_  
Running wild and running free  
Two kids, you and me

Liam was pacing in front of the hotel where the gala he intended was held. He was waiting for his car while trying to dial Niall.

The weather was hellish that day, sweat rolling down his back making his shirt stick to his skin. He undid his bow tie taking deep breaths to relax and calm his racing mind. He couldn’t believe what Harry let slip, Zayn actually went and had a child, his child, his daughter.

At the third try Niall finally picked up the phone answering with a sleepy husky voice.

“’llo?”

 “Please, tell me it’s a bloody lie?!”

Niall took away his phone from his ear checking the ID caller, his foggy mind too slow to recognize Liam’s angry tone at the other end. He signed sitting on his bed, he quickly checked the digital clock of his hotel room. It was too early for a phone call, and the jet flag didn’t help at all.

“What’s wrong, mate? Soph’?” he yawned leaving his comfortable warm sheets for the bathroom. Liam never called him so late without a good reason. He just hoped it was a damn good one for disturbing his sleep after an exhausting show. He even had a plane to catch in the evening.

“I have a child!” Liam whispered furiously trying to avoid the curious ears that followed his conversation suspiciously. The valet finally came with his car, he slid in the driver seat quickly putting his phone on speakers.

He distinctively heard Niall breathe hitch. He took off from the hotel as soon as he could, squealing the car’s tires and earning an avalanche of camera flash from the paparazzi hanging there.

“Congrats, mate. I didn’t know that Soph’ wanted a child..”

Niall scratched unconsciously his beard wondering how Zayn would take the news. He acted like he moved on from Liam but the blond was no fool, he knew for sure that the brunet was still in love with him.

He went to the mini fridge in the room pouring a glass of whiskey, he needed something to hold the conversation. He loved Liam and over the years they became best friend but hearing the news stung a bit. He sighed picturing the others boys reaction.

“It’s not Sophia, and you know damn well I don’t want kids with her.”

Niall went dead in his track freezing at the implication. He heard Liam swear over the phone and the distinct roar of the engine.

“Slow down, Li. I can actually hear how fucking fast you are going with your damn car. Pull aside and talk, mate”

“I am on my way to Zayn’s, and I can’t fucking slow down because the bastard was pregnant… I am losing my mind over here”

Liam took a sharp turn speeding again. He got Zayn’s address before leaving the gala, he was thirty minutes away from him at most.

“Who told you?” asked Niall with a wavering voice, he let himself drop on the couch ruffling his hair nervously.

“I am assuming that you already know that the girl is mine, I just hope you’ve a good reason for not telling me, Ni”

Niall laid on the couch looking at the ceiling, he was clearly annoyed by Liam dodging his question. He didn’t have enough sleep to have that talk with his friend.

“It wasn’t my secret to share, Li. Don’t blame me, he is my friend too.”

Liam tightened his grip on the steering wheel whiting his knuckles under the pressure. He knew Niall too well. He wasn’t the kind of person that gossiped about others’ lives, and certainly not his friends. Along the years, he informed him about Zayn’s life when he asked but never in long details. It was always short sentences accompanied with a disapproving stare.

“What are you planning to do once there?” inquired Niall after a long heavy silence.

“I don’t know…”

Liam finally arrived at the west side of the town where Zayn’s house was. He lived in a secured area, away from invasive paparazzi. The singer looked through his window looking for the brunet’s house.

“Li don’t be mad at me, mate. It was really not my secret to tell. It’s between you two, and I hope you won’t do something stupid…”

Niall tired voice echoed in the car almost startling Liam. He was lost in his thoughts, his feeling were a mess. He was supposed to attend a gala and go back home, not learn he was a father since three years ago from an ex-boyfriend who obviously hated his guts.

“I am furious, Ni. Surprisingly not against you but it still kinda stung though. I feel like losing my mind”

Liam looked sadly at the house in front of him, he parked a few meters away from it. Zayn’s car was in the drive way and surely he was inside.

“I am in front of his house…” He resumed, laying back on the seat.  He turned off the engine still staring at the two store house. “I am lost, Ni. I am sad, furious and so confused.”

“He had his reasons at the time, Li. Just don’t do something you will regret afterward..”

Niall’s voice was deep and calm. It somehow calmed down Liam’s nerves. He couldn’t barge in his Ex house like a mad man. He took deep breaths finally getting out of the car. He arched his eyebrow as he saw the curtain beside the front door move.  Liam relaxed knowing that Zayn wasn’t able to see him.

He resumed walking toward the house trying to slow down his racing heart.

“I seriously don’t know how to feel right bloody now… Call me back when you get here”

He hung up on the blond without further notice. He was standing on the porch facing the front door with a racing heart. He had too many things on his mind and one of them was the hope that it will go well.

He heard approaching footsteps on the other side of the door. At the same he held his hand to knock, the door opened revealing Zayn talking over the phone with a kid on his left side while bags hanged at his other side.

“Haz, I…”

Zayn stopped midsentence looking at Liam with wide eyes. The singer’s heart sank at the thought that his Ex was running away from him. The brunet hugged the girl closer to him taking a step back.

Anger flooded though Liam’s veins clouding his judgment. Dark thoughts about Zayn taking his kid away from him again invaded his mind, a picture of Zayn raising his daughter with another man was the final push that snatched him out of his lethargy.

He lips moved without him realizing, the little girl giggled at him but the voice seemed so far away. The only thought on his mind was Zayn, over and over.

“Going somewhere, babe?”

He took the brunet phone from his shaking hand finally being able to move.

“I think I am gonna handle it from here, _Haz_ ”.

He hung up on a Harry midsentence. He was too angry to even care what his former friend had to tell him.    

**++**

**“** Earth to Liam Payne!”

Niall passed his hand up and down in front of Liam’s face. He was lost in his thoughts for the millionth time that day. The singer finally budged looking at him with dreamy eyes.

“What?” He inquired with an annoyed tone.

“I thought it was supposed to be you and me for the evening, not dreamy you and left aside me!”

The blond hauled himself down on the couch next to Liam. He was staring at him disapprovingly while munching on his chips.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I get lost some time…”

Liam took the remote switching channels until he found some rugby on. They were in Niall’s condo for the evening, trying to catch up and have some quality time together. Since Zayn’s news, they didn’t get to spend time together. The singer was always busy with work or at Zayn’s house, and some other time with his wife for some event.

“Thinking about him?” asked Niall after a while. He was looking at the match on TV pretending to follow it.

“Too much lately, I have to confess.”

Liam sighed, laying back even further on the couch. He had a sick feeling since Zayn’s date night. Niall turned to face him waiting for him to elaborate.

“So? Nothing new I have to say” The blond smirked smug with his answer. He was clearly amused by Liam’s internal struggle.

“He had a date… The other night, we were supposed to spend the night together with ‘Liv like usual but Harry was there and…Anyway, He had a bloody date..”

“And you’re married…I heard that the date was Louis’s idea by the way”

Liam stared at him confused. He ignored what his friend said only focused on the Louis’s part. He didn’t have time to talk to Zayn, he was always surrounded by their friends when Liam was over.  

“You talked with him about it?”

“Not really, no. Lately, he was really busy with a new singer...”

The singer groaned. Niall’s answer didn’t really satisfy him. He kind of hoped that his friend had some info on the date.  He just had to wait and corner Zayn to have more information.

“I see that Louis still hates me…”

“With all his heart” Niall laughed at his friend despair almost choking on the chips he was eating. He turned and saw Liam frowning at him, offended.

“What? You can’t say that you didn’t see it coming!” added the blond moving away from Liam, afraid of some sort of reprisals. His friend knew too well what button to push to annoy the hell out of him.

“Yeah, I sorta expected it but seriously a date?! He is killing me…”

“That’s Louis for you…”

Niall shrugged taking a sip from his beer. Louis was really hard on Liam lately, he was breathing down his neck waiting for any reason at all to kick his ass. He had a major good reason to distrust the singer after all, thought Niall. Liam really broke Zayn’s heart but what the other lads didn’t know was that Liam went through some major heartache too.

“Mate, they don’t know the whole story, don’t expect Lou to jump in with arms wide open …”

“I know but he is really making hard on me lately…”

Liam stole his friend beer gulping it down in one go. Some challenge made the goal even more worth it, he would take down Louis’s attempts to take Zayn away from him. He was determined to make things right and get what was his.    

+

**OoO**

**_If you love someone, set them free._ **

**_If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were._ **

 

“ So…How did the date go?”

It was a few days later that Liam finally had the opportunity to talk with Zayn alone. He leaned against the wall in front of Zayn which was chopping vegetables making them dinner. He looked at Liam curiously not understanding before smirking when he caught on.

“That was days ago…”

“Yeah…How did it go?”

Zayn continued his task still smirking. He looked to their daughter who was still watching her cartoons on TV in the living room.

“It went …” Zayn felt silent, putting a finger on his lips pretending to think. He looked straight to Liam speaking again. “It was good…”

Liam repressed a groan of annoyance, his distaste was clearly written on his face.  He left his position against the wall taking a few steps toward Zayn.

“So you’ll see him again?” 

At that Zayn laughed, briefly throwing his head back. He exposed inadvertently the tanned curve of his neck, catching Liam hungry eyes.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you, Mister Payne, are jealous”

Zayn resumed cooking looking away from his friend. Liam approached him from behind putting his strong arms around the brunet waist.

“What if I was, Zee?”

He whispered slowly in Zayn’s ear. Liam’s hot breath against the brunet’s skin combined with the husky and low voice made Zayn shudder. His hands went to Liam’s trying to untangle himself. But Liam caught him with one hand preventing him to move any further.

“If you were, I would remind you that you’re married”

Liam began to kiss Zayn’s neck, making the shorter man moan slightly. He sucked softly on the hidden spot behind his ear, his weak spot.

“ _Leeyum_ … Please…”

Zayn’s accent became heavier when he spoke. Liam smiled against the tanned skin remembering that it only happens when his Ex begins to lose control. His free hand went under Zayn’s shirt pinching his nipple. The brunet moaned arching his back, his ass pushed against Liam’s groin.

“Please what, babe?”

Liam freed Zayn turning him around to face him. He was so compliant under his hands, it made his cock harden even more. The shorter man put his hands around Liam’s neck, pushing his body toward his Ex closing the distance between them. Liam leaned in brushing his lips against Zayn’s jaw, kissing his way to his lips.

“We shouldn’t…”

Liam finally kissed him swallowing his protests. Zayn moaned holding him tighter, he felt like the ground faded away under his feet. Liam kissed him hungrily taking everything he had, almost swallowing his soul through his lips.

The time seemed frozen, fire spread across their skin both having what they yearned for years. Zayn wrapped his long legs around Liam’s waist as he lifted him. He pushed the brunet on the worktop still kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

The kiss grew heavier and messier, yet in the meantime it was sweet and had the flavor of a long gone past. Liam kissed him roughly but his caress contrasted abruptly by being gentle almost afraid to break him. His hands explored his skin going instinctively for his weak spots.

Zayn felt Liam’s finger brushing against his ribs and nipples before clawing softly on his back, a strike of an illegitimate possessiveness, a misplaced claim. Liam moaned loudly as he felt the brunet’s hand tugging his hair as he pressed closer to him. 

They were breathless when they finally broke apart. It was more than a heated kiss, it overwhelmed them drowning the couple in a kaleidoscope of feelings.  Liam rested his forehead against Zayn’s, both trying to catch their breath.

“Li… it’s a bad idea…”

“Yeah. A very bad one, lads! What the fuck?!”

The couple was startled by a confused Niall standing in the doorway. He looked at them with shock and disbelief. Unwillingly Liam let go of Zayn, taking a deep breath to clear his foggy mind. He glanced at Zayn who was looking as debauched as him.

“Niall, It’s not what you think… ” Tried Zayn looking for some help from Liam.

“It’s exactly what you think it is…” responded Liam crossing his arms on his chest and looking Niall straight to his eyes.

“Liam!”

Zayn looked to the singer annoyed. Niall smirked amused by the situation. He quickly changed his expression before Zayn would see him. Olivia choose that moment to call for her dad, Liam thanked her internally for the little time she gave him to talk to Niall.

“Zee, go to your daughter we will talk later…”

Niall moved away from the doorway letting Zayn pass. When he was sure that the brunet couldn’t hear them he smiled to Liam whistling quietly.

“Mate!… I didn’t think that he would let you in so easily… I just hope you won’t fuck it up this time, Li”

Liam shook his head returning his friend smile, his inside man for the last few years. Niall was the only one who kept contact with him after the break up. Their friendship was a secret well-kept from the other men. Over the years, the blond gave him information about Zayn, just enough to keep him going. Information about his wellbeing, his job, his new life.

Niall was loyal to him, and even more loyal to Zayn.  He never told him about the little girl, he vowed Zayn not to. So when Liam finally discovered it, Niall was relieved not to have to keep something so huge from him anymore. Despite what Niall thought Liam wasn’t angry about it.  He knew that the blond would never betray one of his friends, and that fact made Liam respect and trust him even more.

In the past three years, they met hanging around together like they used to. But with their jobs the visit became less frequent. The touring made it harder, separating them miles away from each other.

When a few weeks ago Liam confessed his feelings about Zayn to Niall, the blond signed whispering a “ _why only now?_ ” followed by an angry “ _I told you, you would regret it_ ”

Then Liam shared his desire to get Zayn back, and having the family he always wanted. One thing led to another, they found themselves conspiring on how to get back Zayn. Niall, now free, poured every info he thought important to him.

“I won’t, Ni. This time it’s for the long run. Don’t go hard on him, yeah?”

Niall shrugged smiling with mischief. “One has to have a little bit of fun time to time… But be careful with him”

Zayn returned a few minutes later finding the duo drinking together. Niall handed him a beer taping the seat next to him.  Liam took the opportunity to leave them alone pretexting to go check on his daughter.

“So Zee…”

Zayn signed drinking his beer. The perspective of a talk with Niall tired him in advance.

“I know I shouldn’t have…”

“It not about that I wanted to talk…”

Zayn looked at him curiously. The blond shrugged drinking his beer too.

“You are an adult now, I think you know better than anyone what you should do or not. Plus Louis will give you hell for all of us combined. All I want to know is that you’re sure about what you want. I know what you lads think about Liam but don’t forget he is a human too. I am asking you not to hurt him…”

“The fuck? Hurt him?! I think you forgot who hurt who here…”

Niall signed too preparing himself to the long talk that would follow. He clearly wasn’t drunk enough. He hated interfering in others’ lives but for the sake’s of his best friend he had to.

“There is something you should know about him, Zee.”

The blond looked at Zayn waiting for him to talk or say something before he began his story. The brunet nodded clearly waiting for him to talk.

“When He left you, Harry, Louis and I went to talk to him. Louis as you know him didn’t even give him a chance to talk…”

Niall held his hand up when Zayn was about to say something. He knew exactly what the brunet wanted to say. It made his confession harder because Zayn lived all these years with only one side of the story.

“Just listen to me, Zee”

“Ok, go on”

__

Liam was sitting on the sofa in the waiting room for their interview, he hide his head between his knees sniffing quietly. Niall sighed relieved that he finally found him. He saw Louis and harry earlier, and the older lad was fuming with rage. Harry told him about their talk with Liam and how Louis reacted badly.

“Li, you alright there mate?”

Liam made a pained noise, hiding his head further between his knees.

“Please not you too, Ni.”

Niall shook his head making a mental note to talk to Louis after, he did quite a number on their friend. The blond went and sat next to the lad hugging him close.

“Li, talk to me mate.”

The boy finally looked at him, eyes puffy and red from crying.  His voice was broken and more husky than usual.

“I know I hurt him, Ni. I fucking hate myself for being such a coward and breaking up with him.  All I want to do is go back and beg him to forgive me but I can’t. You know how much I worked hard to have all of this… I fucking love him, it killed me to leave but I couldn’t give up on my dream and I couldn’t ask him to keep being my dirty little secret. He deserves better than that… He deserves better than me..”

Liam was breathless looking with pleading eyes to his friend. His cheeks were wet with tears, his eyes were no better. He couldn’t do the interview looking so wrecked, thought Niall holding his friend closer.

“I know, Li. I know… But Zayn don’t know. He is as broken as you and Louis just did what he thought was the best for his best friend. I am sorry that you’ve to go through all of this…”

“It hurt so bad. I feel like I am gonna die without him next to me but I cannot bring myself to keep him as a secret, Ni… he deserves better than me…”

Niall texted their managers letting him know that Liam was sick and couldn’t do the interview. They sat there for what felt like hours until Liam cried himself to sleep.

__

“… And you know the rest, we continued the tour and went on Hiatus. I kept in touch with him all this time but choose not to tell you, lads. Because all of you were so hung up on hating him, I didn’t want to lose you because you didn’t know the entire story. So I just waited for the day when he finally would know so I can tell you. The truth was bound to come out sooner or later”

By the end of Niall story Zayn was crying barely holding his sobs. It was too much to wrap his head around in one day. First, the kiss and then that confession. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He was still hurt because of Liam leaving him the way he did, but finally knowing all the reasons behind it hurt even more.

All those years, he thought of Liam as the selfish bastard who broke his heart for fame and money. Zayn would have stayed with him no matter what, he would’ve endorsed the role of the dirty little secret longer if it meant keeping Liam next to him, and Liam knew him too well.

The singer chose to leave him instead of killing him softly every day. He could have kept lying, made empty promises but chose not to. He loved him enough to let him go and have a better life. That realization made cracks in Zayn’s shield to protect himself from Liam.

“He never forgot you, Zayn. He kept asking about you even when you forgot completely about him. He tried, I know but never succeeded. If I can be frank with you, I’d say you’re meant to be together. He just didn’t have enough courage to face the world back then. He wasn’t like you, he cared too much about what people thought… He was young and made too many mistakes. We all did. I am just asking, please before you do anything else, both of you think before acting”

Niall patted Zayn back before going to the living room, giving him some space to collect himself.

**OoO**

Days passed since Niall heartfelt confession. Zayn told the other boys about it. Harry cried with him while Louis went suspiciously silent. The older man warned him and asked him to be careful. With a daughter everything became more complicated. He had to think about her first before anything.

“We will support you no matter what you choose to do, Zee. Just think it through before doing anything, yeah?”

Harry nodded at Louis statement. Just like years ago, they were with him and supported him.

**TBC**


	6. Birds and bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback was really amazing. Thank you guys ! LOVE YOU ALL <3
> 
> WARNING : This chapter contains MPREG discussion.

**OoO**

_Mama, come here_  
Approach, appear  
Daddy, I'm alone

_I know that you're tired of being alone_

Zayn was leaning against his car waiting for his little girl to come out of the building. Around him others parents were waiting for their children too. The school’s front was swarmed with adults, some looked bored out their mind while others were getting restless just standing there. Zayn’s heart tightened as he saw a couple further away from him. They were laughing together playing with their second child.

He never felt as alone as in those moments. He wished for Liam to be there with him, to see how fast their little girl was growing up, to be present for her first day at school, her first steps, her first everything. The brunet sighed chasing the thoughts away, they only managed to sadden him.

He smiled as he saw his kid running toward him. His smile fell quickly when he noticed her teacher running closely behind her trying to catch her. Her face was red with tears and snot was hanging from her little nose. She was a crying mess.

“I am sorry mister Malik, there was some an incident earlier with one of her friend”

Zayn kneeled in front of the girl ignoring the older man in front of them. He wiped his little girl’s face carefully, smiling reassuringly at her.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?”

He spoke with a soft calming voice. The girl sniffed looking at him through her puffy red eyes. She bit her trembling lip trying to hold another sob.

“Where is my mommy?”

She whispered quietly almost shy to even ask. Zayn stared with wide eyes at her, that was new. She never asked after her mother or anything else before.  He quickly looked at her teacher who was watching them nervously.

“What happened?” He asked firmly making the man flinch. The sad state of his little girl angered him. The man was supposed to take care of her and call him immediately if something went wrong.

“It’s mother’s day soon Mister Malik, the other kids were talking about their mothers and what they planned to offer them. Every year we do a pottery class like for father’s day but you daughter reacted badly after one of her friend said something. Since then she had been crying and asking for her mother. I am sorry mister Malik.”

Zayn whimpered patting the girl head, she was clinging firmly on his leg looking between the two adults. He undid her tight grip and took her in his arms. The teacher apologized again leaving them and went back inside the school.

The brunet opened his car door putting his kid in the car seat. She was looking at him confused still sniffing loudly. He knew that someday she would ask questions and he even prepared a speech but he lost all his means as soon as she spoke.

“We are going for ice cream, yeah?”

The little girl smiled at him nodding furiously her head. She went completely quiet during the drive tired after crying so much.

“So you wanna see your mommy?”

Zayn cleared his throat repeating his long prepared speech over and over in his head. The girl looked up at him as she heard the name. She wiped her nose tears all forgotten in favor of listening to her father.

“The teacher said that we can make a cup like the one I made you for father’s day, but I said I didn’t have a mommy then someone laughed at me…”

The brunet frowned, kid sometimes were really heartless. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, anger and hate knotting his stomach. He hated Liam for leaving him alone to face that kind of situation, but then again the man didn’t even know about the child.

“Remember when we went to the doctor and you saw a drawing there of a women with a baby in her tummy?”

Zayn bit the inside of his cheek, he didn’t believe that he was actually having the talk with her little girl. He secretly hoped that she would never grow up and never ask questions. Birds and bees be damned, he thought exasperated.

He looked at his daughter who was nodding but still didn’t understand what did it have to do with her mother. Explaining the notion of a carrier for a child was complex, the evolution messed with some of them making them able to bear children. Zayn shook his head remembering the long awkward talk he had with his mother when his family discovered his situation.

“Well, some grown up man can have babies too in their tummy, not only women… You don’t have a women mother…”

The girl frowned at him. Zayn smirked, he could almost see her little brain working. She looked up at him again still frowning.

“Who is my mommy then?”

There it was, the dreadful moment that Zayn was waiting since the girl was born. She was staring at him confused, her little hands playing with her dress.

“You were in my tummy. I am sort of your mommy and your daddy at the same time..”

“But the teacher said babies were born only if a mommy and a daddy loved each other!”

She exclaimed indignantly her knowledge looking at her father even more confused. She didn’t understand how come her father didn’t know something like that. Everybody knew at her school. The brunet chuckled at the outraged face she made. She clearly thought that her father was an idiot for not knowing such a basic thing.

“Yes, your other daddy and me loved each other that’s why you were in my tummy…”

Zayn groaned at his own sentence. If harry was there with them, he would never live it down for the rest of his life. And if Liam was there, he wouldn’t even have the talk in the first place, damn him and his cowardice.

“So you’re my mommy then. But where is my other daddy?”

Zayn held his breath, he did expect it but he just hoped that the girl would let it go easily.  He wasn’t up to explain why Liam left, and surely the girl was still too young to understand how adults worked.

“You other daddy is far away from us now, but he will come for you one day… Now, what about the cup you want to make?”

The brunet crossed his fingers hoping that she would take the bait and start talking about anything but Liam. The girl frowned then smiled at him, looking for something in her pocket.

“I want to make a cup with glitter!”

Zayn exhaled deeply finally able to relax. She was talking animatedly, her sorrow long forgotten. She was putting glitter everywhere as she moved her hands to explain something to her father. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her to be careful with the powder, he was just glad that the talk was over.

+

“… Since then I keep getting cups or stuff from her at any mother’s occasion. Even Harry thought it would be funny to offer me a mug with ‘ _Mother of the year_ ’ written in bold characters on it”

Liam’s breath hitched over the phone, it didn’t even cross his mind that Zayn had to go through that kind of situation. He scratched his beard nervously picturing the brunet with his daughter in the car having the dreadful talk.

“I am sorry, Zee”

“Not your fault, Li. You didn’t even know back then”

Zayn took another sip of his tea going to check on his sleeping daughter in the next room. She looked so innocent and peaceful in her tiny bed. Her little arms hugged tightly the teddy bear that Liam gave her.

“She really loves the bear that you gave her..”

He smiled at he heard Liam chuckle. The man looked so ridiculous with the pink stuffed animal when he came with it.

“I was nervous while buying it, I didn’t know if she liked that kind of thing”

Zayn went back to his room eyeing tiredly his bed. He was exhausted after the long day at work, and the walk down memory lane with Liam tired him even more.

“Every kid likes presents and stuffed animals, Li”

He laughed as he pictured a nervous Liam in a toy store. His trips there with their daughter were a nightmare, she wanted to buy everything she touched or saw. He undid the cover of his bed finally laying down.

“I didn’t know that…”

“You will learn, just like I did. I am gonna sleep now,”

Zayn yawned rubbing sleepily his eye, he settled comfortably on his bed enjoying the warmth and the silky sheets.

“Yeah, Goodnight Zee”

“”Night Li”

As soon as the brunet laid his head on the pillow he was fast asleep. Liam was still sitting at the kitchen counter sipping slowly his glass of whiskey. He heard Sophia in their bedroom doing whatever she was up to so late in the night.

He wished that he was with Zayn but he had to take care of some business before. Sophia was a clear reminder that he wasn’t as free as he wanted to be.

**OoO**

Niall was standing in the hallway with Olivia in his arms. He laughed at the girl as she explained to him something her teacher told them about. A second later Zayn came down the stairs holding his daughter day bag and smiling at them.

“Please remind me why you’re here so early? Not that I am complaining but I think I never saw you up so early on your days off”

Zayn looked for his car key finding them under the table in the living room. Olivia was restless some nights, she would take down the house brick by brick someday and he would be too tired to even try to stop her.

“I missed this little monster here”

Niall kissed the kid loudly on her cheek making her giggle. Zayn arched an eyebrow at them with his _Do-I-Look-like-an-idiot?_ Face. The blond smirked at him going for the front door, the little group finally ready to leave.

“Who sent you?”

“No one, I just wanted to talk with you a bit.”

Zayn unlocked the car watching as Niall put his daughter in her car seat. He leaned against the cold metal waiting for the blond to finish.

“About?”

His friend closed the car door looking at him nervously. Zayn sighed waving his hand to the passenger seat before going in.

“Whatever it is do it on my way to work I am already late as it is”

A few minutes later the brunet was still waiting for his friend to talk. He cleared his throat looking briefly at him.

“So? Talking?” Said Zayn nodding his head for his friend to finally say something. He was getting nervous by his strange behavior.

“About Liam…”

Niall looked at him wincing on the name. The girl behind them looked up at the mention of her new uncle name. She smiled then went back to play with her Barbie.

“I don’t know..” mumbled Zayn after a while, he clearly didn’t know what to do with his feelings for the older man. He felt like his mind was all over the place sometimes. They still talked and acted like everything was normal when it was clearly not.

“You don’t know?”

Niall looked at him obviously waiting for more. He didn’t have any answer yet about Liam or anything linked to him. He busied himself with work to not even think about it, not a good way to act but he didn’t have enough courage to face the music yet.

“Yeah, I am sure you were going to ask me what I am thinking or going to do and the answer is I don’t know…yet.”

The blond sighed evidently relieved. After what Liam told him about the date and Zayn avoiding the talk about their kiss, he feared that his friend changed his mind or somewhat.

“But you’re thinking about it, yeah?”

Zayn nodded at him. He didn’t want to share his state of mind with his friend. Niall was clearly shipping them, and telling him that he was avoiding the matter would only worsen the situation. Liam was behind his friend sudden visit, even if it wasn’t on purpose.

“Now that we cleared it, you’re planning on going to work with me or something?”

Niall laughed at him shaking his head. The awkward and tense atmosphere finally diffused.

“No way! I am going back to sleep pronto”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sad part is that I wrote from my own past. Some girl actually laughed at me and insulted me because I don't have a dad. A lot of people did when I was younger. He died when I was only one years old. 
> 
> So the question "where is my mommy?" was a version of "Where is my dad?" when I went running and crying to my mom.


	7. Out of the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never say it enough, THANK YOU for the amazing feedback. 
> 
> Love you !

**OoO**

**“ _I am sorry I kept you a secret when you were the most amazing thing that happened to me. I am sorry that I hurt you so bad that you felt the need to run away from me. I am sorry that I broke all my promises. I am sorry that I was a coward, not able to face who I really am and making you pay the price for it. I am sorry for everything. I know words don’t mean much, but I hope that along those past months we spent together I proved you how serious I am about our daughter and …You, Zayn._ ”**

Zayn was reading the note that came with a huge bouquet of white roses. It wasn’t signed but he recognized easily Liam’s handwriting. He was working at the studio with Louis when the delivery guy gave him the flowers, earning some cat calls from his colleagues.

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

Louis was trying to have a sneak peak of the note looking over Zayn’s shoulder. The brunet quickly folded it putting in his pocket, out of reach of his friend.

“Yeah, it’s”

“Please do tell me what Mister Payne has in store for us this time.”

The older man went to sit at his desk looking disapprovingly at his friend while Zayn tried to find a place on his desk for the enormous bouquet.

“I know you disapprove but please Louis not now”

When the brunet finally found a vacant spot, he deposed the flower unceremoniously on the wooden surface.

“When then, Zee? We have to talk about your feelings for him at some point…Before the shit hits the fan, mate! You already kissed, and I know you are ignoring it but until when? When you two choose to fuck?”

Zayn groaned hauling himself down his seat. He knew too well that he had to talk about it at some point and with Liam too. The man wouldn’t be patient any longer. After the kiss, he did his best to act like nothing happened but Liam made it hard. He would casually touch him, or hold his hand longer than necessary. When they watched movies with their daughter, Liam would hold him so close almost making him sit on his lap.

He was fine with the physical proximity, he didn’t mind it at all. He enjoyed it even, and to be honest with himself he craved it.    

As the days went he found himself initiating it often. It became a habit for him to have Liam close whenever he was over. A hand ruffling the singer hair, or a casual hug when he came, shared smiles and stolen moment was their daily interaction now. 

Zayn even found himself making plans with his Ex. Not only about their rendezvous with their daughter but also plans in the future. He was giving in so easily almost forgetting that they weren’t together anymore. They were slipping in their old routine without even realizing it.

Liam was at his house more often than not. Zayn would prepare dinner for them while his friend listened to him complain or talk about his work. And Liam would talk too; about his work, his family and always deliberately omitting Sophia. They acted more and more like the couple they weren’t.

Zayn knew that they looked more like a family. The three years seemed like they never happened. All the hurt and pain slowly faded away replaced by memories of Liam playing with their daughter, Liam buying groceries with them, Liam’s laughter, husky voice, kind and welcoming eyes. And above all, Liam’s hot touch and the suffocating desire to have more.

The brunet knew it was matter of time before he would surrender to Liam’s silent pleas and ask for more.

And the fact that Zayn wanted it, and didn’t give the slightest care about Sophia, scared him. His feelings and needs became louder and louder. He didn’t have the strength to ignore them anymore. He wanted Liam, all of him. It was a desire engraved in his bones, a smothering hunger to let go, possess and claim.

Even their daughter kept asking about him. She loved Liam, he was always kind and attentive to her every need. He was a really good father. Zayn knew that he couldn’t keep postponing telling her anymore. Liam proved himself worthy, and the least he could do was acknowledging it.

“I still love him”

Zayn turned to face Louis which was looking at him over his third cup of coffee. The lad didn’t even blink an eye at the declaration.

“Tell me something I don’t know. You love him since day one, we all know that. You didn’t even have any steady relationship after him, and don’t hide behind raising your daughter. I know and you know it’s bullshit”

“There was…”

“One night stands don’t count, Zaynie”

Louis interrupted his friend knowing exactly when the conversation would go. They had the same one over and over for three years. Deep down, he always knew that the brunet never forgot Liam, even when he claimed and swore that he did. Their daughter was a painful reminder sometimes of what they could have been.   

“So what now? You love him, he is still deep in the closet and of course still married. I will let you know that being a mistress isn’t fun, and it certainly is tiring. I am talking from experience here, remember Taylor and Hazza? ”

“I think we’ve to talk about it first… I mean I avoided the issue for too long, I know”

Zayn took his phone while Louis was eyeing him curiously. He was right, and the perspective of being a mistress didn’t appeal to him at all. Yes, he wanted Liam but sharing him made his skin crawl. He knew too well what sharing someone felt like and a remake performance was out of question.

He learned it the hard way with Liam. And of course there was the long and painful story of Louis and Taylor. When Harry was with the young woman, he had an affair with Louis. It morphed in a beautiful love story but at the time it nearly killed the older lad. When Taylor began to write songs about the boy, the publicized chaos of the relationship made it harder for them.

And along the way secrets came flying out earning some harsh words from the girl toward Louis. She didn’t take too well the fact that she was cheated on. But again, she wrote a successful song about it and earned millions so Louis didn’t feel bad about her at all.

So Zayn could say that he saw what a mistress can endure, and he knew what being a secret was. It wasn’t for him. On that resolution he typed a text and quickly sent it to Liam.

“I invited him to tonight’s dinner”

Louis nodded without looking up from the song he was working on.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing”

On that last statement the duo resumed working. They had too many songs to finish before the end of the day and too little time.  

**OoO**

**_Wish that we could go back in time  
I'd be the one you thought you'd find_ **

 

Liam was sipping slowly his beer lost in his mind. He was in the back yard of Zayn’s house while all the others were in the kitchen preparing dinner. He could hear their laughter and snatches of their enthusiastic conversation. He listened to his daughter giggle about something Harry said. They felt so close to him yet so far.

“Thanks for the flowers…”

Zayn stood behind him smiling softly. His eyes shined with something familiar knocking Liam’s breathe away. It was like all these years ago when Zayn would come to him at night. They shared the same bed and the same dreams about a future keeping them wide awake. They planned a life together away from the pressure of the public and away from contracts keeping them from being themselves.

A future where they would invite their friends every week and gather together, they would share a meal, talk about their lives while their children ran around. Zayn made their dream come true, he had all of what they dreamed about all those years ago but without Liam.  

 **“** Thanks for inviting me …”

“It is the normal thing to do, Li… You’re her father too and even if Louis is a little distant, you’re still our friend”

Zayn came closer to him, he took his hand taking them to the back of the yard. Liam blinked adjusting his eyes to the dark.  The brunet sat on a wooden swing patting the place next to him.

They sat there for a few minutes before Zayn’s husky voice broke the silence whispering quietly only for him to hear, just like sharing a secret.   

“You remember that time in Wolverhampton when we snuck in the back yard of your parents’ house and smoked weed? I thought your mother would kill us…”

Liam laughed remembering it clearly. They laid in the grass high enough to think that they could actually count the stars. He could almost feel the warmth of Zayn’s skin against his, his lips brushing on his skin and a wandering hand under his clothes.

“Yeah… But it was dad who found us. He never looked so disgusted in his whole life…”

Zayn laughed too throwing his head back. It felt like a life time ago when everything seemed possible.

“Totally understandable, he found us almost fucking… I recall my hand was on your cock and you were moaning so loudly I thought the neighbors would call the cops…”

Liam’s father that night ran to the yard after hearing what he thought were pain noises from the kids being attacked by a crazy fan. He took his bat in the hallway and sprinted toward the couple only to find them partially naked and high.  He groaned in despair when he saw Zayn going down on his son.

“ _Boys!_ ” He exclaimed before throwing his bat carelessly on the ground. He turned around talking furiously as he left them. “We are going to have a long talk tomorrow about that!”

He left them there giggling and in their own world. Few minutes later, they stumbled to Liam’s room and slept until Ruth woke them in the morning urging them to come for breakfast.

“Yeah, he was so grossed. He couldn’t look me in the eyes for days.”

“Good old days, your parents were always so cool about everything. I kinda envied that, I mean they didn’t even blink an eye when you told them about us. I was waiting for some major break down but your mother calling me to congratulate me is something I can’t forget…” He felt silent a moment lost in the memory smiling softly remembering Karen soothing voice over the phone. “She seemed so happy, I think she talked about some kind of a bet but I was so freaked out that time that I forgot to ask you about it” He added after a moment.

He looked at Liam who was smiling too. The moonlight illuminating his face, he looked like the Liam from three years ago but yet so different. Maybe he was just thinking too much, thought Zayn tearing his gaze away from his ex. He felt his heart giving in slowly but surely.   

“Ruth and mom made a bet about the Ziam thing, if it was true or not. I think mom lost to Ruth, claiming that we weren’t a couple…yet. Good old day indeed.”

Liam turned to face him looking so serious all of sudden. He held Zayn’s hand bringing him closer.

“I miss you, Zee. I know you do too, I mean you can’t tell me I’ve been imagining things for the past few days…We got closer since the kiss you’re trying too hard to forget… I miss you”

Zayn twisted his hand trying to free it from Liam’s grip without success. He looked away whispering softly, like it hurt him to talk.

“I loved you so much, Li.”

Liam got closer reducing the distance between them. It was then that he finally saw Zayn’s face, the tears in the corner of his eyes and the shaking lips he bite too hard. He cupped the brunet cheeks in his hands forcing him to meet his eyes.

“I love you so much, Zee”

He leant in deposing a chaste kiss on his Ex trembling lips. He could feel Zayn’s heart beating furiously against his chest.

“Nothing changed since the first kiss, Li. You’re still married and… I can’t give in, Li. I can’t go through it all over again”

“I love you, Zayn. I was and always will be yours. I will wait a thousand years if it is what it takes for you to be mine again…And for Sophia let me handle her. Just please give us a chance”

Liam leant in again kissing him softly like he was afraid to break him. Tears came rushing down Zayn’s cheeks wetting the kiss and giving him a painful taste. He finally gave in hooking his arms around Liam’s neck. The kiss was what they both wanted for years, it was a promise for a better future. It held so much weight and meaning for the couple.

Harry was standing in the veranda, Louis next to him. They were about to call the couple for dinner when they saw them talking and then kissing.

“It was about time…” Mumbled Harry hugging his boyfriend closer to him. His eyes were still on the couple away from them, they clearly seemed out to the world lost in their own.

“I am scared that he will run away again, Haz.”

Louis looked at their friend with mixed feelings. He rested his head on the taller man shoulder while a hand patted gently his hair.

“I don’t think he will. He is not the old scared Liam anymore and he has too much to lose this time”

The couple left the veranda giving the other couple a little time to themselves. For the first time in years Zayn seemed finally happy and at peace. The dark aura surrounding him finally faded away.         

Later that night when everyone left and dishes were done, Liam sat heavily on the couch in the living room. Zayn was playing with their daughter laughing as she tried to flinch away from his kisses.

“It went better than I expected” confessed Liam

Zayn looked at him arching an eyebrow. He sat Olivia on his lap keeping her still when she squirmed a little too hard.

“What did you expect? Them killing you or giving you the stink eye all night long?”

The brunet chuckled softly clearly amused. His daughter rested her head on his shoulder looking at Liam curiously.

“Yeah, kind of”

Liam scratched awkwardly his neck. The group was nice to him, more than he deserved. They got along pretty well since he came back in Zayn’s life but inviting him to their weekly dinner and welcoming him so easily really moved him. He felt like his heart was about to burst from happiness.

Even Louis demeanor changed along the dinner. He became less cold and distant toward him, he didn’t know what made him change his mind but he thanked god for it. They even joked together like old times and made fun of Niall.

“You’re their friend too, Li.”

“I am just glad that it went so well”

Liam smiled ruffling his daughter’s hair. She beamed at him leaving Zayn’s lap and going to him. She played with his beard scrunching her little nose when he scrubbed his cheek against her face.

Zayn took his phone out taking a picture of them. They looked so happy together, just like a father and a daughter should be, he thought fondly.

“Hey! I didn’t know we were taking pictures!”

Liam looked at him smiling and holding his daughter with one hand. He pressed closer to Zayn and took his phone with his free hand.

“Let’s take one with the three of us together”

He put Olivia close to his chest and hugged Zayn making them pose cheek to cheek. As he clicked to take the photo, Zayn kissed him on the cheek looking at the camera smiling.  

“I think it’s time…”

Liam grinned looking at the photo barely hearing Zayn’s words. They looked so happy together like a real family, the one he always dreamed of.

“Time for what, Zee?”  Asked Liam

“To make this night even better”

Liam wriggled his eyebrows making Zayn laugh. The brunet took his daughter from Liam stroking her hair. “Not for that!” He chuckled, before looking at Olivia.

“’Liv, remember when you asked about your mother?”

The little girl let go of her father’s phone which she was playing with. She looked at her father frowning, trying to remember.

“You told me you are my mommy and daddy”

Liam looked at them holding his breath. He knew exactly what Zayn was doing.

“Yeah, but I told you have another daddy… And someday, he would come to see you, remember that sweetheart?”

The little girl nodded waiting for her father to continue. Zayn cleared his throat searching for the right words.

“Well, you other dad is Uncle Liam…”

Zayn looked at Liam smiling while their daughter stared at him with wide eyes. She nodded finally understanding her father’s words. Liam finally exhaled waiting for the girl reply. It felt like an eternity before she talked again.

“Should I call him daddy too?”

Zayn relaxed tightening his arms around her. He looked at Liam waiting for some help.

“Only if you want to”

Liam voice was calm and composed. He waited so long for that moment, he couldn’t believe that Zayn finally accepted him.

“You can keep call him Uncle Li if you want, sweetheart.”

The little girl shook furiously her head looking at Liam with determination. She looked so cute fumbling with her words.

“No… I will call him dad… I already have a daddy. Is it okay daddy?”

She looked at her father seeking approval. Zayn nodded eyes full of tears, Liam hugged him deposing a kiss on his hair.

“Thank you, Zayn” whispered quietly Liam

It was what they wanted all along. Be together, have a family, be finally free to love each other. Olivia smiled at them happy to finally have her other father with her.

**OoO**

“Don’t be so nervous. They already know and love you, Zee”

Zayn squirmed in his seat sighing.  He looked behind him checking on his sleeping daughter. Even if physically she was a spitting copy of Liam, her personality was all Zayn. Only after a few minutes in the car, she was already asleep, dead to the world.

“I have doubts about the loving me part…”

Liam chuckled looking at Zayn. A week after Zayn told their daughter about him being her dad, they decided to visit Liam’s parents. Liam already told them about Zayn but not about their daughter. The couple preferred to introduce her to them. Telling them over the phone didn’t seem right to Zayn.

“I think they love you more than me, babe. Mom can’t stop talking about you since I told her. When I told her that we were coming she squealed… She actually squealed Zee like a teen girl”

Zayn laughed picturing Karen. Liam took his hand kissing it before looking at the road again smiling. It didn’t last long, his eyes laid on the black SUV following them close behind.

“Shit…” He swore speeding, trying to lose the paparazzi. 

“You think they saw us or something?” asked Zayn worried.

He looked behind them noticing that the paparazzi were taking pictures of the range rover they were in. He thanked god for the tinted windows, the men behind them couldn’t clearly see them.

“No, if they did, my manager would have already called me. I think they just recognized  my car…They just know it’s me.”

Liam took the left turn leading to his parents’ house. He sped on the dirt road living a cloud of dust behind them. After a little brutal turn their daughter woke frightened, and on the verge of crying. She looked at Zayn seeking comfort.        

“Are we there yet?”

Zayn took Olivia’s hand trying his best to act calm. Even though deep inside panic tore his stomach, he didn’t want to make the front page of the tabloids with his daughter.

“Almost, take my phone and text my mom, tell her to open the gate”

Ten minutes later, they arrived safe and sound to the Payne mansion.  Zayn climb down from the car with shaking legs.  Liam was calm and even smiling, he took his daughter in his arms blowing kissed on her face. She looked more relaxed, less frightened.

“You look too calm, Li. Please tell me that crazy racing through the highways doesn’t happen on daily basis for you”

Zayn went to his side feeling better inside the big garden, and away from the crazy paparazzi. Liam shrugged his shoulders going to the front door of the house.

“It happens sometimes. But today was a bit crazy I admit. I didn’t want them to see you.”

They climbed the stairs leading to the front door. Zayn took his daughter from Liam while the other man knocked at the door.

“Why are we knocking again?” asked curiously Zayn

Liam turned toward him smiling widely, “For the surprise effect” he told him enthusiastically

At the same time, running footsteps were heard at the other end of the big wooden door.  Zayn adjusted his daughter on his hip, arranging her hair. She was wearing a red little dress with a high ponytail.

The door finally opened revealing a smiling Karen and the rest of her family. Ruth rushed to hug her brother while her parents greeted him equally. The little family seemed lost in their own world, Zayn smiled looking at them. It was obvious that they didn’t see the man enough. They were so focused on Liam and didn’t even see Zayn nor the little girl. 

“Dad?”

Olivia intrigued little voice broke the homecoming, she was making grabby hands at Liam. The family turned to Zayn who standing away from Liam with their daughter. Zayn could see in slow motion on their faces the exact moment when realization finally hit.

“Dad?” Asked Karen, her voice went high pitched putting a hand on her mouth. She was looking at Zayn and the little who was frowning at Liam.

Zayn smiled at them handing Olivia to Liam before she threw a tantrum. She was frowning at the rest of the Payne family like they personally offended her. Zayn chuckled, she was more possessive with Liam than she was with him. Since she knew he was her father, she didn’t like other people being close to him. When he asked about her strange behavior she just shrugged explaining with her own words that she didn’t want them to take her dad away from her again.

Liam cried sobbing over the phone when Zayn told him about it, blaming himself over and over again for her insecurity. In the same night he came to Zayn’s house hugging his daughter promising her to never leave again. She didn’t quite understand the tacit meaning behind it, she just smiled hugging him too and asking for a story. Zayn stood by the doorway tears running down his cheeks.

Karen sobbed hugging Zayn bringing him back from the bittersweet memory. The brunet hugged her back looking at Liam who was surrounded by his Family. They were beaming at the little girl, she hide shyly in the neck of her father.

“Thank you, Zayn. Thank you”

Liam’s mother moved back a few inches putting her hands on Zayn’s shoulders. Her cheeks were red and wet with tears.

“There is nothing to thank me about, Karen. She is his daughter too. I think I should be apologizing for keeping her from you all this time”

Karen shook her head wiping her tears with the back of her top sleeve. She hugged Zayn one more time before letting him go.

“I understand your reasons, Zayn. Liam told us what he did. And to be honest we all were quite upset about the break up but you forgiving him and letting us in your life again means a lot. So thank you”

The homecoming was emotional to say the least. They all hugged each other and cried a fair amount of tears.  All the member of the Payne family hugged him and welcomed him in the family. He was overwhelmed by them.

His daughter was smiling slowly opening up to them, her shyness fading away. Karen radiated with happiness when she heard Olivia calling her grandma. And Liam’s sisters were taking tons of pictures of her looking proud of their niece.

By the end of the evening, it felt like the break up never happened. Everyone slipped in their old roles, adding Olivia to their little family.  Zayn had the feeling that he was finally at home when he saw Liam playing in the yard with their daughter. Their laugh resonated in his mind tightening his heart with joy.

They still had problems to deal with like Sophia and coming out to the world, but this time they were stronger than ever. And Liam changed for the better, Zayn felt like with him by his side he could overcome anything. They were finally reunited after so long, and had everything they dreamed about.

“I guess we’re finally out of the woods now…” he whispered as he went to join the rest of the family in the yard.

Liam winked at him with a shining smile before chasing after their daughter, trying to win whatever game they were playing.    

**_Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end. I am kinda sad to let them go. Wow…. 
> 
> See you very soon on another story. I already wrote half of it. :D 
> 
> A question before I let you go, Do you want a Narry or Larry for the next story? The main pair in ZIAM, I am talking about the side couple. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, for the kudos and comments.


	8. Bonus : Rain lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to cheer you up, readers!

**Bonus : Rain lover**

 

Zayn was in the backyard smiling as he extended his hands, feeling the rain pour down on him, summer storm raging in the evening.  

“Babe, come inside" Liam yelled as he opened the kitchen door, knowing that Zayn had this weird habit of liking being under the rain even though it got him sick more than once. The brunet turned around giggling face dripping with water.

“Dance with me!” Zayn shouted just as lightning and thunder roared loudly.  He beamed extending a dripping wet arm toward his husband.

Liam sighed looking back to see their daughter still watching cartoons in the living room. He smiled shaking his head disapprovingly but still went, taking the hand and pulling Zayn toward his chest.

"You gonna get us sick with your rain obsession" Liam chuckled holding close the brunet as the warm water wetted their pressed up bodies.

"Yet you always stand with me" Zayn whispered cheek pressed on his husband shoulder,

"Always" Liam said back instantly before hearing a loud " _daddy_ " from the house breaking their peaceful moment.

Liam groaned not wanting to leave just yet, but his pout quickly went away when Zayn chuckled softly amused and stood on his toes to peck him.

"Stay a little longer" The brunet murmured knowing that their daughter would take a while before finding them.

"What if she sees us, she will develop your dancing in the rain habit too" Liam teased with a fond smile, wrapping his arms tightly around his partner.

 "Then I guess we will just have to make sure to not let her teach it to her little brother" Zayn added biting his lip, eyes gleaming with a mix of mischief and happiness.

"Yeah and... _what_?" Liam gasped finally understanding the words, holding his breath unconsciously moving away and cupping Zayn’s face. "What did you just say?"

Zayn laughed softly nodding his head at his husband’s silent question, "or little sister" he added laughing harder as Liam hugged him tight lifting him from the ground and spinning them around in a warm embrace.

"I get to choose the name and you can't say a thing" Liam stated euphoric and smiling brightly not minding the rain anymore.

"As long as it’s not Bruce Wayne" Zayn joked, feet finally touching the ground again.

The men kissed there under the rain before reality hit again when their daughter called for them once more from the kitchen’s back door, pouting as her fathers stood under the rain and Zayn started to sneeze.

**_Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and share!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, please !
> 
> I am taking prompts/Requests here or at;
> 
> Twitter => @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr => danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
